Amor en tiempos de Guerra -Zutara-
by criptho
Summary: Zuko esta destruido por la guerra, y katara lucha por la liberatad, pueblos distintos, donde nacera un amor y ambos lucharan por manterlo, al igual que el pequeño secreto de esta por llegar a sus vida,. Katara estara dispuesta a dejarlo todo por el, o seguirá con su vida tranquila con Aang ocultandole el gran secreto que en ella se guarda -Drama, muerte, sangre y lemmons


**Hola, ay se no he terminado mis otros fics y empiezo un nuevo :d, prometo ya terminales, este es uno especial, ya que lo clasifico por M, está basado principalmente en Zutura pero llevado a la II Guerra mundial, espero que lo disfruten, ya que uso la misma técnica que uso en mis novelas realistas :D.**

**En este caso zuko y ozay no son familia, zuko es un simple general, azula es su hermana, ozay es como Hitler y Zaho cumple con el papel de Himmler. **

**Año 1933 – El mundo:**

Desde hace varios años en la primera guerra, la nación del fuego quedo marginada por el tratado de Lao Ling, muchos hombres y mujeres cayeron en la pobreza, pero un solo hombre Ozay levanto una campaña política, comenzó sin fuerza alguna pero con el tiempo la nación del fuego le dio todo su apoyo, fundando el partido de Fénix, reclutando a los hombres más fuertes y más sanguinarios, ozay logro llevar a la cumbre a la nación, bajo promesas de paz, de orden y de progreso, pero todo cambio cuando su odio por las demás personas comenzó, los hombres y mujeres de la nación del fuego habían prometido no volver a involucrarse en una guerra ni derramar más sangre, pero ozay con su mentiras logro convencer a todo un pueblo, para ganar l el mundo, cuando la guerra comenzó, poco a poco comenzó a ganarse a sus rivales, conquistando a los nómadas aire, pero su odio contra ellos los llevo a tener la idea más cruel y despiadada.

**1933- Centro de Guerra de la nación del fuego- Capital,**

Ozay observaba sus soldados marchando en filas, sosteniendo la llama eterna del fénix. Cuando la puerta de su oficina retumbo ante el movimiento suave de la chapa. Ozay giro su mirada a ella y dijo—Pase.

Un hombre de edad no tan avanzada entro a su oficina diciendo—Me ha llamado Führer, Ozay se viro a el diciendo –Zaho el mas apto y fuerte de mis generales, quiero encomendarte una mison especial. Zaho asintió con la cabeza diciendo –Dígame señor, ¿Cuál es la gran misión? Ozay se acercó a la gran ventana bajo el símbolo del fénix y le dijo—En este mundo existe una contaminación fatal, hace años fuimos pisoteados por seres inferiores los cuales nos hicieron pasar hambre y frio, y ahora debemos descontaminar de las razas impuras que no porten el fuego en su inferior. Ozay tomo una copa de vino en su mano la cual con el calor de esta comenzó a lanzar burbujas por el gran calor que le había sido colócalo. Ozay se giró a él diciéndole –Necesitamos que aquellos seres inferiores nos sirvan, y a la vez cuando ya no lo haga serán eliminados. Zaho sonrió diciéndole –No se preocupe Führer, y tengo la solución.

**1934- Meses Después-**

El tren se detuvo a las afueras de la ciudad, una familia de nómadas aire, podía sentir el calor que desplegaban las tierras cercanas, el ese momento la puerta del vagón del tren se abrió de golpe dejando ver a los soldado del fuego, eran temidos por su uniforme negro y sus signos del fuego rojo. –Salgan!— Fue la orden recibida por uno de los militares. La familia con prisa tomo sus pertenencias y abandono el tren, había una fila enorme, el hijo mayor de la familia, podía distinguir a conocidos monjes, y también uno que otro habitante del reino tierra y la tribu agua. De repente un soltado le arranco de sus manos las pocas pertenencias que habían logrado salvar de su destruido monasterio, el joven lanzo un grito ahogado cuando dos soldados le golpearon diciendo –A donde iras, pedazo de escoria, esto no te servirá,. Al llegar hasta el registro, a él y a su padre lo lanzaron a otra fila, mientras que a su madre y sus dos hermanos fueron separados a otra fila. El joven desesperado trato de encontrarlas, incluso salió de su fila para ir por ellos cuando un hombre de mediana edad le dijo—¿Qué haces muchacho?. El joven con su mirada llena de desolación dijo –Mi madre. El hombre le sonrió y le dijo—olvídate de ellos muchacho, ya son cenizas del fénix. En ese momento pudo escuchar unos gritos y no más de 15 soldados lanzando fuego contra aquellos de esa fila.

Aquella cruel escena se repetía bastante, las cenizas solo hacían ver el panorama más desolador, y el olor a muerte era el perfume de excelencia, el campo de concentración de Kuna-lao era el primero de los muchos que Zaho controlaba, pues según a palabras del mismo ozay, solo la raza superior, los elegidos de Angi serían quien dominaría al mundo.

**1941- Montañas de Kim son- Reino tierra.**

El sol era el verdugo ese día, el ejército rojo había avanzado gran parte del reino tierra, solo les faltaba la conquista de la capital de Ba sing see y la tribu de agua del Norte, los soldados del ejército rojo estaban cansados, la gran mayoría decepcionados, porque ya no luchaban por su nación, sino por los deceso de ozay, no había nadie con el valor suficiente para revelarse ante el gran Führer. Un joven Coronel estaba observando el campo, sus ojos dorados estaban opacados por el desierto, estaba cansado y arto de la guerra. –Zuko!, fue un grito proveniente de un soldado –Nuevas órdenes coronel. Zuko levanto su mirada y tomo la nota, después de leerla la quemo en sus manos diciendo –Maldita sea!. -¿Qué pasa coronel?. Zuko camino lentamente por el campo de batalla diciendo – jong jong, bajo las órdenes del consejo del fénix nos han ordenado ir al frente. –Coronel, pero ya no tenemos agua, ni suministros. Zuko apretó sus puños con ira diciendo –Lo se Kuzon, somos una maldita carnada para los bombardeos y el ejército Verde tierra. Kuzon suspiro diciéndole –Ordenes coronel. Zuko cerró sus ojos, y suspiro , miles de pensamientos inundaron su mente, pues era un oficial, serbio a su nación, pero desde hace mucho tiempo, ya no era su nación,. –Nos retiraremos, tenemos que guardar las tropas. –Pero señor…. –Es una Orden! Dijo zuko. Pero antes de poder mover un solo musculo el sonido estruendoso de aviones de la brigada verde comenzó el bombardeo, sus tímpanos parecían reventarse y una bomba de metal callo explotando muy cercas de zuko, lanzándolo hacia el vacío, el sonido de las balas, y los aviones lo habían desconcertado, al parecer tenía un brazo roto, su dolor era tan fuerte, cuando los gritos y la sangre se apoderaron del campo de batalla, no era nada nuevo, pero las explosiones estaban acabando con los soldados, él pudo ver un tanque negro, sean cual serán sus ideas el tenía que salir de ahí y luchar, no podía morir con vergüenza, tenía que salvaguardar su honor. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaron logro aferrar al tanque, cuando un sonido provoco que el tiempo se detuviera y la bomba estallo cerdas de él. El suspiro sabiendo que era el final, después de eso solo en su ser, podía escuchar el leve sonido de destrucción, y los gritos, de ahí solo cerro sus ojos.

**1942- 8 semanas después.**

Una joven pasaba por ba sing see, era el lugar por el momento más seguro, ya que sus planes para irse a la tribu del norte habían fracasado por el gran ataque marítimo ocurrido hace unos meses, ahora ella y su hermano habían quedado varados ahí, pero muy dentro de ella sabía que tenían que escapar. –Katara—La voz era de su hermano –Lograste conseguir el empleo en la tienda de víveres. Ella le sonrió suavemente y le lanzo una mirada suave con sus ojos azules –Si, sokka, por el momento. Sokka sonrió y continúo con su labor de mecánico.

No muy lejos de ahí en el hospital de sozin, los gritos de los lastimados en batalla se hacían presentes, las enfermeras no se daban abasto, y los heridos morían, en una habitación pequeña, unos ojos ámbar destrozados por la guerra veían su desgracia en un espejo, su cara se había quemado, por suerte había conservado la vista, al igual que su brazo derecho, le habían operado pero ya no podría luchar, su pierna tenía una prótesis de metal, a pesar de poder caminar bien, zuko ya no era el mismo. –Coronel está listo? –Zuko tomo un parche negro que cubriría un poco su gran herida, lo coloco suavemente diciendo –Pase comandante. Kho Ling un comandante directo de Zaho le dijo –Tengo órdenes para usted, Zaho le manda sus saludos. Dijo dándole una carta, Zuko la tomo con su mano derecha, la abrió poco a poco y tomo una medalla de plata, en ese momento Kho Ling le saludo diciendo –A sus Órdenes General. Zuko trago saliva, le habían ascendido, ahora era general de las fuerzas armadas Rojas del Fénix, era un puesto muy honorable, pero tan desagradable, él le devolvió el saludo y le dijo –Descanse comandante, Necesito hablar con Kuzon. –SI señor.

Zuko se colocó su temible uniforme negro de honor, y salió del hospital, Kuzon se acercó a él diciéndole –Felicidades Zuko, ahora serás el gran general,. Zuko suspiro –Ya no estaré en combate, me mandaron órdenes para encargarme del campo de concentración Rho –kohl, cercas del mar de la tierra. –Es un gran honor zuko. Zuko suspiro y le dijo –Kuzon, necesito tu ayuda, necesito buscar a mi hermana, quiero que le tragáis para ir juntos al campo dentro de 4 días, tu serás mi segundo al mando -¿Yo?. Dijo sorprendido—si, serás mi teniente coronel del campo de concentración, ¿Lo rechazaras?. Kuzon sonrió –claro que no, lo de tu hermano lado lo hecho, azula estará lista, pero y tu… Zuko sonrió diciendo –Mi esposa Mai, claro necesito hablar con ella antes, no quiero que le digas lo que tramo, ni mucho menos mi condición, lo que me informaron en el hospital es que ella no sabe nada de mí, Kuzon quiero que la cites y le digas esto. Zuko tomo una carta y se la entrego. Kuzon lo observo fijamente y le dijo –No hablara con ella?. Zuko suspiro, no antes de que le digas lo que está en la carta. Kuzon suspiro no sabía los planes de zuko pero nunca le había desobedecido.

Esa noche en un restaurante de la ciudad, Kuzon estaba sentado esperando a Lady mai, cuando la noto entrar, había leído la carta de zuko, incluso memorizado, su mente aun no lograba entender muy bien, pero jamás había cuestionado sus órdenes,. En ese momento pudo notar como un hombre con un sobrero y una gabardina se sentaba en la mesa detrás de él, al notarlo él le dijo—Que haces aquí? Zuko suspiro y le dijo—Tranquilo, no me reconocerá. Kuzon suspiro diciéndole –Sigo sin entenderte general. Zuko tomo la carta y le dijo acomodándose el sombrero –Entonces, no me entiendas. En ese momento ambos pudieron notar que Mai había llegado, al ver a Kuzon se acercó a él diciéndole –Muy buenas noches,. El suspiro y le respondió con una sonrisa –Hola lady mai. –Me han dicho que tiene noticias de mi marido. –Si mi señora, el me mando personalmente a comunicarle que próximamente estará en casa –Eso me alegra mucho, ¿Pero por qué no he recibido un telegrama del?. –Ha estado muy ocupado, las batallas se han vuelto muy constantes,-Eso no es excusa para que zuko no me pueda escribir, aun así cual es el cometió de esta reunión. Dijo Mai. Kuzon suspiro diciendo –El coronel me ha dicho que no vendrá solo, traerá a un soldado herido, era muy amigo de él, y conocía bien a su padre, el juro protegerle, el soldado esta discapacitado, quedo deformado en batalla y al parecer requería cuidados especiales, ¿usted que opina lady mai?. La cara de Mai se volvió de desagrado, al escuchar eso y dijo –Me parece horrible, no voy a aceptar en mi casa a un hombre en esas condiciones, para eso existen los hospitales, dígale a mi marido, que puede conseguirle una casa de asistencia. Zuko al escuchar eso suspiro un poco y Kuzon igual –Yo se lo digo señora, este era el mensaje, partiré en unas horas con su respuesta. Mai se levantó de la silla diciéndole –Y dígale también que lo espero con ansia. –Claro mi Lady. Kuzon se levantó y mai comenzó alejarse, zuko se giró a él diciendo –Me lo imagine. Kuzon se volteo a zuko y le dijo –Ahora ya puedes decirme cuál es tu plan?. Zuko sonrió desganado diciendo –Quiero que comienzos con los trámites de divorcio. -¿Qué te divorciaras de lady mai?. Zuko solo lo observo fijamente y le dijo –Si, solo buscaba una excusa, y ella no me aceptara en estas condiciones, no quiero desperdiciar mi vida a su lado, siempre deduje que se había casado conmigo por la herencia de mi padre, y como no me la han entregado, ella siempre se negó a compartir mi lecho, negándome un hijo, y así que quiero el divorcio. –No es algo muy cobarde no decírselo en su cara zuko?. –Si lo sé, pero cuando todo esté listo, yo mismo se lo diré. Kuzon suspiro –está bien , ahora me encargare de azula, ¿te veré e el campamento? . Zuko levanto su mirada diciéndole – No, iré a ba sing see, quiero tener unos días libres. –Desacuerdo, te veré próximamente en el campo amigo. Ambos se despidieron , zuko siguió caminando, quería estar solo, a pesar de mostrar su fortaleza por dentro estaba desecho, su cuerpo, y su cara estaban destrozados, al igual que sus ideas, caminaba lentamente, observa a las personas por la calle, cuando la lluvia se hizo presente, no le importaba realmente, podía ver a nómadas, a maestros tierra, y personas de la tribu, el no llevaba su uniforme, no le temían, desde que se había enlistado, estaba seguro sobre las propuestas de ozay, pero ahora le daba vergüenza ser un maestro fuego, la lluvia se hizo más fuerte y el comenzó a buscar un refugio por algunos minutos, entro a una tienda, al abrir la puerta la campanilla, el observo a la gente correr por el vidrio cuando una suave voz le hizo perder sus pensamientos –Puedo ayudarle?. El giro su mirada de donde nadie la voz , sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al verla, su cabello castaño, y sus ojos azules, . Ella al notarlo sorprendido le dijo—Se encuentra bien?. Zuko se giró a ella, sus rostros se encontraron, el parche de zuko se hizo evidente al igual que su herida en la cara, zuko suspiro diciéndole –Si, señorita solo es la lluvia y necesito comprar provisiones. Ella le sonrió, y bajo su mirada, en ese momento zuko se impresiono ella le sonrió…..

**Bueno les dejo hasta Aquí, esta historia será larga y ya depende de ustedes su calidad: D nos vemos próximamente y como siempre gracias por leerme **


End file.
